


In Your Eyes

by Kurisuta



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Naruto
Genre: Byakugan, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love Triangles, Naruto crossover, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Lost in the woods and found by the Cirque, Hinata is asked to preform on a special night. For two special boys to see. Two boys with strange chakra and a strange fate that Hinata is asked to prevent.
Relationships: Darren Shan/Hyuuga Hinata, Steve “Leopard” Leonard/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 1





	In Your Eyes

Hinata had been working at the Cirque for a few months now.

Ever since she woke up at the edge of the forest and Hibernius Tall had found her.

She had been summoned to Mr Tall’s tent.

“I want you to do an act tonight.” Tall said. “I want you to use the Byakugan.”

“I-it is a secret.” Hinata said.

“It will remain a secret.” Tall said. “Even if the audience tells others, no one will believe them. It is...imperative that you preform tonight, Hinata.”

“A-Alright,” Hinata said shyly.

Xxx

Which was how she got on the stage.

She called a man on stage and used gentle fist on him, and then repaired him with chakra healing.

The audience watched, enraptured, especially the two boys in the front row.

Hinata cast her Byakugan on them. Strange chakra. Very strange, much like Hibernius Tall’s chakra.

Her eyes met with the dark haired boy.

Was this...imperative?

Destiny?


End file.
